A Day on the Ice
by Pottyboy
Summary: New to the town and the first thing you want is a hot bath, but who knew your heart would get stolen in the process!
1. Welcome to Town

It's been a fairly cold morning here in Hasetsu, I just landed and am itching for a warm bath. I fumble around my suitcase for my phone, I finally find it stuffed under some shorts at the bottom. I hold down the lock button and wait for it to start up, "wake up!" I quietly yell to my phone. While it starts up I look out the window and see the small hustle of the airport, families greeting and families parting ways.

I can't help but try to listen in, I lean forward slightly but still can't manage to make out a word. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I'm startled a bit, I turn around to find a young woman smiling at me, "your bags open and some of your underwear has fallen out." She's trying to hold back a giggle as I quickly fumble to the ground and pick up the multicolored briefs off the ground and shove them in my bag before quickly zipping it up. I bow slightly both thanking and apologizing to her, "so sorry you had to see that!" She waves and walks off, I turn in embarrassment to look at my phone. I can't believe she saw all of that, that's so embarrassing! Generally I'm a friendly person and my demeanor is not threatening at all, I'm a rather average guy.

I open up Safari and search "BathHouse near me" and the first and only result is near by, I decide to walk to avoid anymore awkward interactions. I tighten the scarf around my neck and tuck my chin into it as I walk out the automatic doors. The cold November air greets me with a chill down my spine, a shiver runs through my body. My pace picks up as I near the bathhouse; it's a family owned business by the Katsuki's. I scroll through some reviews, they're decent. My fingers start getting numb from the cold so I shove my phone in my sweater pocket along with my hands, gotta hurry.

After what feels like days I finally reach the business, I stand at the door for a moment expecting it to slowly slide open. A few seconds later I'm greeted by a young man who had opened the door for me, "Hello, is everything okay?" I feel the blood rush to my face as I'm both embarrassed but also nervous, he's attractive but not so much that I'm intimidated. I stare into his eyes before looking away as my words stumble out of my mouth, "S-sorry I forgot not everything is automatic," I rush in and am immediately warmed up. Its a bit stuffy but that's to be expected it is a bathhouse after all. I turn around and stutter, "T-thank you... I'm sorry, what's your name?" He smiles at me and extends his hand to meet mine, he seems to be nervous as well but he's much more cooler about it, "you're welcome, I'm Katsuki Yūri." Yuri... I reach my hand out and gently grip his hand; it's soft but also a bit cold, did he just get in from outside as well? I notice that I'm still holding his hand, I blush and quickly pull my hand away.

"So I came because I'd like a warm bath," I smile as best I could which is returned by Yuris very own smile. He leads me down the hall and into the bath on the left, the door slides open and hot warm hits my face. Yuri offers to take my bags and I slowly nod as I saunter into the bath, I get undressed and step into the bath before Yuri has the chance to put my things away. When he returns I'm up to my neck in warm water, "If their is anything you need don't be afraid to say something!" He turns to leave but I stop him, "Yuri! I know this might be weird to ask but could you keep me company? I'm not usually so direct but I'm new to the area and don't really have friends at the moment," I instantly feel a sense of dread as soon as I finish the sentence. He looks at me then back down the hall then at the watch on his wrist, he's probably busy and you just put him in an uncomfortable situation. I sink lower into the tub as my feelings eat me alive, "I have to be somewhere soon but I can chat for a few minutes," he walks over and rolls up his pant legs and dips his feet in the tub.

I slowly look up at him, he took off his glasses and is looking down at me with a faint smile. His fingers play with something on the floor, is he nervous too? "So Yuri do you know of any motels or anything? I don't exactly have a place to stay at the moment," I half heartedly laugh.

"No, not really, I would offer you a space here but we're not really that kind of business," he places his on my shoulder to comfort me but my heart races and I hide the red of my face under water. He looks at his watch again, "what did you come for anyway? If you don't mind me asking." He moves his hand back to his lap, I try to find the words but I can't organize them properly. I open my mouth to speak but instead inhale a mouthful of bath water, I start coughing up the bath water as Yuri lifts my head out the water patting my back. He stares at me a moment and I stare back at him for just a second before we both start laughing, his giggles tickle my ears and make me smile. Is my heart beating slower or has time slowed, I watch him double over with laughter, "you're laughing at my pain!" I say jokingly.

He looks toward me with his face flushed red, "Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help myself! I'll make it up to you, I can have you stay over tonight if it'll help your situation?" His expression is genuine and I slowly nod my head, does he like me?

"Okay, then it's settled you'll share my room since it's the only space I have control over an-" Yūris phone rings and he looks down at it, his eyes widen and he gets up quickly and practically runs out the door. "SORRY I REALLY HAVE TO GO, ILL CALL AND SORT EVERYTHING OUT DONT WORRY ABOUT A THING! I'll be home in 2 hours so enjoy, clean towels are in the locker here by the door" and with that he flees. I wonder what's so urgent?

I sink into the water and think about this new place and the new boy, who seems to have just run off with my heart.


	2. Cold Hands and Cold Feet

About an hour or so passes before I decide to lift myself out of the bath, my fingers have pruned a little bit but overall it was a nice time. I walk to the lockers by the door and open the one labeled "TOWELS" and pick out a light blue one. I dry off quickly and go to grab my clothes, where are they? I frantically scan the room before I realize that Yuri had taken all my clothes and put them away, what do I do? I don't know anyone and Yuri might have not called anyone yet. What if he forgot? All these thoughts run through my head as I wrap the towel around my waist, I grab a second towel and wrap it on top of the other just to be safe. I slowly tiptoe out into the hallway, I peek in through a doorway looking for my bag. Maybe this is his room? Nothing. I decide to walk up the counter to pay and also ask for Yuri's room. An older woman greets me and notices my double wrapped lower body, she laughs a little before responding. "Hello there, did you misplace your clothes?" My face turns bright red, "Um kind of, Yuri said he'd call you? He put my clothes in his room do you know where I can find it?" I look down at my feet feeling embarrassed for walking through their home half naked.

"Oh! You're the person Yuri was talking about. Follow me I'll show you to Yuri's bedroom," she says as she walks out from behind the counter. She motions me to follow her down the hall and upstairs, she stops at a white door with a golden doorknob. "This is Yuri's, he should be home sometime soon. And please, call me Ms. Katsuki," she smiles and opens the door. The room is small but cozy, it feels lived in which is a nice feeling. There's a few pieces of clothing on the floor but other than that there's only a single futon laid on the floor, and my suitcase tucked neatly in a corner of the room. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here for the night," I bow slightly gripping my towel to keep it from slipping. "You should really thank Yuri, he said he just met you but he really wanted to help," she smiles and slowly closes the door before leaving. I can feel my face, it's hot. I'm blushing.

I slip on some black briefs and decide on some black joggers, before slipping a shirt on I pick up one of Yuri's jackets off the floor. I slip it on over my shoulders, its soft and smells faintly of Yuri. I zip it up and notice the embroidery, I don't know what any of it means. There's a mirror on the wall and I notice out of the corner of my eye that there's a word embroidered on the back of the jacket, I slowly turn around and read "KATSUKI", is it for the bathhouse? That's weird merchandise. Maybe the logos on this jacket are from sponsors of the bathhouse? I shake the thought out of my head, and as I'm slipping the jacket off my shoulders I hear the door open behind me.

My heart races and I freeze up and shut my eyes quickly waiting for a response, expecting the worse.

"SORRY, SORRY! I didn't know you were getting dressed," his familiar voice floats through the room and once I recognize it my heart races even more. I quickly slip off the jacket and throw on the nearest shirt out of my bag, I throw it own and turn to face Yuri. "I didn't-" before I can finish my sentence I notice that he's looking away and his face is just as red as mine, he's cute. His hair is wet and he has a gym bag thrown over his shoulder, he smells of soap and the vague scent rain.

"What do you play?" I try to sound calm but my voice cracks and I weakly attempt to clear my throat but it sounds like I had a small cough. Yuri comes out from behind his hands, slowly lowering them and setting his bag on the floor. He walks over to the futon and sits against the wall, he sighs and speaks "I don't know if you 'play' it, but I figure skate." His eyes wander to the jacket I was guilty of wearing a few moments ago, then they wander back to me. "I see you found my jacket, I have tons of them. Do you want that one? I mean if you liked it," he teases me but not menacingly, there's a playful tone behind the voice. I play along, "I don't know it kind of smelled like you," I smirk a little before picking it up. "But yeah, I like it a lot" goosebumps run down my back at Yuri's next words.

"So you're saying you like me a lot?" I turn to look at Yuri and I just sit there frozen, is it that easy to tell? He leans his head back and laughs weakly, "I'm just kidding."

"I don't think I have any plans tomorrow, I can show you around if you want? I'm not much of a guide but I do love to shop," he leans his head on my shoulder.

"I-it's a date," I stumble as I very uneasily speak the words. He yawns, "it's a date, but right now I'm tired. Sorry I'm not much of a hos-" he stops mid sentence and I can feel his breathing even out as he sleeps soundly. I slowly lay him down properly before I slide in under the blanket after him, I pull the blankets over us. As my eyes close I feel Yuri's arm wrap around my waist, I get nervous but he's just sleeping. I leave his arms around my waist and I drift off to sleep listening to his soft breathing and feeling the weight of his arm on my hip.


	3. Warm Hands

I have no trouble falling asleep or staying asleep at all that night, when I wake I can hear Yuri sleeping soundly. Instead of getting up and risk waking him I instead rest my hands on his. Hopefully he doesn't think I put him up to this, maybe if I pretend to still be asleep when he wakes up he'll not mind? I lay there for a few more minutes watching the clock on the wall, I feel Yuri's breaths unsteady so I close my eyes and pretend to sleep.

I feel his grip tighten then loosen realizing he was grabbing my hand, he doesn't pull away though. Instead I feel his fingers gently rub my own, I slowly open my eyes and breath heavily then turning to look at him. "Good Morning Yuri," I look down to our hands and I pretend to not have noticed, "how did you sleep?"

He let's go of my hand and places it on my chest instead, "I slept a lot better than I do most nights, maybe having someone near to keep me warm helps with that," he smiles and leans closer. My heart beat picks up and I blush at the feeling of his head resting on my shoulder.

"I-I honestly felt the same way, usually I don't sleep more than a few hours," I say looking at the ground.

I feel Yuri's lift his head up and the softness of his lips press against my cheek for only a moment before he pulls away, "how about we go shopping now?"

I can't speak a word so I just nod my head slowly still trying to process and also relive the moment. He really kissed me! It may have been a peck on the cheek but I want more.

I slowly pull myself out of bed and throw my legs over the edge of the bed and stand up, I'm kind of in a daze. I grab a change of clothes and get dressed wearing a light blue shirt and some jeans, I quickly throw on Yuri's jacket and zip it up.

Yuri turns to look at me as I'm zipping the jacket up, his face turns red. He shuffles over to the closet and grabs a jacket that mirrors the one I have on and puts it on.

"Shall we?" His voice cracks as he holds the bedroom door open.

"We shall," I slip past him and we walk side by side down the hall, down the stairs and out the front door. Yuri yelling, "we'll be home later!"

We walk along the bridge heading for the main part of town, there's a ton of boutiques and shops. It's gorgeous and the scenery is beautiful, being from a place that doesn't snow much; Hatsetsu is magical.

Yuri notices the smile on my face and throws his arm over my shoulder, "this way." He pulls me into this clothing store it's a little small but still packed full of displays and clothing.

"Pick out an outfit, I'll buy it." He smiles at me and motions for me to look around.

"Yuri, I can't do that I can pay for it it's okay. I don't really need anything anyway," I say and move towards him.

He places a wool cap on my head with the ear covers, "your ears say otherwise, I know they're cold" he then grabs my hands. "And you need a pair of mittens your hands are freezing," he grips my hand.

His hands are warm for the first time, I wonder why? Could he be nervous?

I tug on our hands that are clasped together, "Yuri I don't need gloves you can just hold my hand," surprisingly I don't mess up a single word. I smile to the best of my ability and I feel his grip tighten around my hand, "okay but you're getting this cap."

He walks over to the counter and pays for it, he then tenderly places it on my head, making sure to cover my ears. He then grabs my hand again, instantly making my heart flutter. I don't shiver from the cold, everything seems a lot brighter than it did before. I turn my head to look at Yuri, he seems nervous but calm. He adjusts his glasses then turns to face me, "are you hungry? I know the perfect place."

"I could eat," I say and follow his lead.

He starts walking back towards the bathhouse and home, "I didn't see any restaurants this way? Are you sure you know where you're go-"

He turns to me and kisses my cheek again, "trust me."

I stop mid sentence and again my face flushes red, I smile again. I'll do it this time.

I lean in and kiss his cheek, "I do."


End file.
